


Exasperation

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [31]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Arguing, Gen, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester yells at Nick after his lover goes off by himself at an anomaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exasperation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Lester pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at Nick. “Do you have a death wish? Those creatures were dangerous, far too dangerous to be allowed to roam the streets of Peckham.”

Nick folded his arms and looked stubbornly at Lester. “That was no excuse to kill them.”

“You would prefer to explain to some poor grieving family that you valued a creature's life over their dead relative?” Lester sighed heavily. “Or to be precise, you'd prefer me to do that?”

“You know that isn't true.” Nick looked somewhat taken aback by Lester's comment and took a step towards him, his hand reaching for Lester. “I've seen how it affects you.” Nick shook his head as he sought to explain himself. “I thought as the area was fully evacuated with Jenny's gas leak story that we could get the creatures home without any casualties, on either side.”

“That isn't the point.” Lester leaned forward, his eyes flashing with suppressed anger. “What the hell did you think you were doing?”

“James, I promise you, I wasn't in any danger at any time.” Nick smiled reassuringly. “And I had a gun.”

Lester gave a disbelieving snort.

Nick threw up his hands. “Damn it, James. If you don't trust me out in the field, why did you get Ditzy to train me with a gun in the first place?”

“Because I was expecting you, though God knows why, to have an ounce of common sense. To. Not. Go. Off. By. Yourself.” Lester's voice was a low growl, sending a shiver down Nick's back as he ground out each word.

“Oh.”

Pushing Nick against the wall, Lester's breathing was harsh and his teeth were bared. A low growl rumbled from deep in his chest. “'Oh'? Is that all you have to say? You went off alone, without any backup.” He shook Nick hard. “Without even telling anyone where you were.”

Nick stubbornly shook his head. “I did...” He sighed softly. “Just not Ryan or his team. I had a plan and it worked perfectly, James.” He ran a reassuring hand down one of Lester's tense arms.

Lester's voice dripped with sarcasm. “It worked? And that makes it all so much better.”

Nick shoved hard against Lester's chest, pushing the man back a step. “What's the fuck's wrong with you?”

Lester turned away and his shoulders slumped. “I could have lost you. If Finn hadn't...” He choked on his words.

Nick closed his eyes. “Fuck. I'm sorry, love.” He reached out and pulled Lester against him. His lover was far too tense in his arms and Nick sighed softly. “I am, I just didn't think.”

“Do you ever?” Although Lester's amused words were at odds with his body language.

“What's gone wrong, James?” Nick pressed a kiss against Lester's neck. “Don't deny it, you haven't been this tense since... oh, bloody hell. Johnson. What's she done now?”

“Nothing.” Lester sighed at Nick's snort, before elaborating, “Nothing new. Becker's team is now on active duty.”

Nick frowned. “I thought they already were?”

Lester pulled free of Nick's arms and began to pace backwards and forwards across his office as if he was a long-caged animal. “Not for responding to anomalies.” He let out a frustrated growl. “I've ran out of excuses to keep them here, not out in the field supposedly watching your back.”

Nick quickly stepped into Lester's path and caught his lover once more, holding the man tight. “I'll be careful. I promise you, James.”

Lester buried his nose against Nick's neck, his voice muffled. “I should be out there with you. Protecting you.”

Nick stroked Lester's back, his voice wry. “Much as I appreciate the sentiment, James, I'm a big boy now, I don't need protecting.”

Lester uttered another low growl, before he sighed. “I know, but you are my mate. I should be there to protect you.”

“I know you're feeling caged in.” Nick's voice dropped to a whisper, “Not being able to Shift.”

“It's not just that. Every instinct I have demands that I should be by your side. Not being able to...” Lester paused as if trying to find the words to explain it to Nick. “It... It feels like part of me is missing and it almost hurts to be without it.” He shook his head and said wryly, “I'm not explaining it very well.”

Nick sighed. “I won't argue and I won't try to stop you joining me at an anomaly.”

Lester pulled away from Nick so he could look his lover in the eyes. “You won't?”

“No, but only once Ditzy has cleared you for the field,” Nick smiled. “But don't expect me to stop worrying about you.”

Lester nodded. “I worry about you too.” He took another deep, calming breath. “Sorry about over-reacting.”

“I'd probably react the same way if you ever did something I thought was dangerous,” Nick said as he pulled Lester in for a kiss before finally releasing him. “You can show me how much you care at home.”

Lester gently caressed Nick's face. “Count on it, lover.” He stepped back with a deep sigh. “But for now, you have a report to write and I have several hours' worth of paperwork to get through.”

Nick groaned dramatically. “Fine, I'll be a good boy and write my report.”

“Legibly this time.”

“Of course.” Nick paused on the way out and added, “You do know I'm on to you?”

Lester quirked an eyebrow.

“That's not the only reason you want to be out in the field.”

“Do please elaborate, Professor.”

Nick smirked as he made a fast exit, his words floating on the air to Lester's ears. “You want to escape the bloody paperwork.”


End file.
